


love my sins

by repoughts



Series: Markson+1 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Wang, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Yugyeom, Top Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repoughts/pseuds/repoughts
Summary: He’s captivated by the vision of most beautiful debauchery in front of him - flushed cheeks, bitten red lips stretched around the gag, saliva trailing from the corner of his hyung's lips, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. And that strawberry blonde hue of Jackson’s sweaty strands falling into his face.A lap-full of Yugyeom's very own definition of beauty.-------this is just porn you guys
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Markson+1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168034
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	love my sins

**Author's Note:**

> I just kept thinking about [Jackson sitting in Yugyeom’s lap](https://twitter.com/jackyverse/status/1333341863806459904) in that prison interview they did in november, you guys... 
> 
> also I’m a markson girl first and anything else later, so this was the only way I could make this work

“You look so pretty like this, hyung,” Yugyeom breathes out with awe in his voice, eyes taking in every small change of expression fleeting over Jackson’s face. 

He’s captivated by the vision of the most beautiful debauchery in front of him - flushed cheeks, bitten red lips stretched around the gag, saliva trailing from the corner of his hyung's lips, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. And that strawberry blonde hue of Jackson’s sweaty strands falling into his face. 

A lap-full of Yugyeom's very own definition of beauty.

Mark kneels behind Jackson, hips rolling as he drives into him, his grip tight as he pulls Jackson's body towards himself and pushes in deeper. His chest is pressed so close to Jackson’s back he can feel every pant, every exhale against his skin, the way Mark’s thighs slap over his ass. Mark’s pace is fast, frenzied and he leans forward, plastering himself all over Jackson's back to rasp low into his ear, "He's right, gaga. You're beautiful."

The breathless, husky tone feels like honey flowing over Jackson’s skin, over his ears. Thick and sticky sweet, molding over his form and clinging to his insides. It’s not only the way the words are spoken but what is being spoken as well that has him shuddering with want, has him clenching around Mark’s cock and pushing back into his hands, hungry for more. Always hungry for more.

The whimper that leaves his mouth, although muffled, still cuts through the noise of skin slapping against skin and the squelching sound of lube dripping from Jackson's hole onto Mark's cock.

Yugyeom’s hands dance softly over the skin of Jackson's inner thighs, straddled on either side of his lean form, but stray from going anywhere near his cock. Hard and dripping pre-come, it slaps against Jackson’s abdomen on each of Mark’s thrusts. The youngest smiles fondly looking up at the way Jackson’s eyes close in pleasure, at the way his fingers scratch uselessly at the back of Yugyeom's neck held together at the wrists by the black headband he’s so fond of wearing these days. 

When Mark snaps his hips forward at a particular angle the maknae presses his fingers into the meat of Jackson's thighs to hear the sharp intake of breath coming fromJackson’s lips. 

It must be so hard for his hyung to keep silent, to not voice how much he loves being in their hands, how much he needs their touch. It makes Yugyeom almost regret gaging Jackson tonight, and he brings his hand up to trace a thumb over the plush bottom lip, leans forward to lick across it.

The older man breathes heavy around the plastic, throat working as he swallows yet another moan that's unable to slip out of his mouth and Yugyeom licks his lips, eyes meeting Jackson’s as he hums to himself, “You even taste good, hyung.”

Yugyeom too, is hard between his legs. Heavy and hot, cock an angry red shade already slicked with lube and a condom rolled on, waiting for his turn to drive Jackson mad with pleasure, to unmake him. To make the elder pant and scream on his cock. He aches to feel the heat of the elder's walls clenching around him and it shows in the way his hands dig into Jackson’s skin, the way he keeps sneaking his eyes between the elder’s length and his stretched lips.

“Can I?” the maknae asks at the end of his patience, but he’s not asking Jackson even though that’s on whom his eyes are trained.

“Sure, Gyeomie,” Marks grunts. He slips out of Jackson's heat, and the younger man whines instantly missing the feeling of being full as his hole clenches around nothing. Luckily Mark’s hands stay on his form, luckily the heat of his body is pressed close against Jackson’s back still as he pushes the younger man gently into Yugyeom’s lap. 

“Thanks, Mark-hyung.”

Mark leans over Jackson’s shoulder to capture Yugyeom’s lips in a hungry kiss, hand burying in dark hair as he pries the maknae’s lips open with his tongue. Jackson makes a noise between them - something that’s a mix of a sigh and groan, watching their lips meld together. Mark’s fingers slide down the back of Yugyeom’s neck to tangle with Jacksons and he parts from the youngest to whisper into his ear, “Don’t be jealous, baby.”

Jackson wants to complain, he wants to explain that jealousy wasn’t what had him making these noises. It was awe, desire at seeing them kiss, at realizing that he’s allowed to see them and be with them like this. He wishes he could kiss them too, wishes he could feel the brush of Yugyeom’s tongue against the roof of his mouth and the scrape of Mark’s teeth on his lips. But he can’t, not while the gag is still in his mouth. 

The only thing he can do is turn his face towards Mark and accept the brush of full lips at his cheek.

As Mark’s mouth travels over his shoulder, two sets of hands guide his hips towards Yugyeom’s waiting cock. The youngest leans back against the headboard, adjusting his position and Jackson moves with him, shuffling his knees to hover over the hard length. The hands lead him closer and down until the head of Yugyeom’s cock is brushing against Jackson’s hole, and Jackson exhales, shudders, feeling the cockhead pop inside his rim.

He starts sinking down over the hardness, being filled inch by inch and it feels like Yugyeom’s never going to bottom out, like his cock just keeps going, pushing deep inside Jackson’s ass. The hands on his hips flex, smooth over his sides as Jackson works on taking Yugyeom inside until finally he’s sitting in the Maknae’s lap, ass resting on Yugyeom’s thighs. 

Yugyeom’s eyes close once he’s fully sheathed in, a humm of appreciation leaving his mouth and Jackson feels pride bloom inside him knowing he’s the one to make the youngest feel this good.

With the hands resting on his hips Jackson cannot move more than a light grind forwards or backwards, and so he uses it to the best of his abilities, rocking himself on the length. He sits there with Yugyeom’s cock in his ass and his thighs tremble, his nails scratch at the nape of the youngest’s back. 

He wants to beg, wants to plead for the youngest to move, but his mouth is blocked by the gag, so he buries his hands in Yugyeom’s dark hair and waits. 

Finally, the maknae starts to move, but it’s not what Jackson needs. He needs Yugyeom to fuck him, needs him to snap his hips up and stretch him open. Needs to bounce on his cock and feel the steady drag of the head at his insides. Needs the burning in his thighs from lifting and falling in Yugyeom’s lap.

Instead Yugyeom rolls his hips in place, neither raising Jackson from his lap nor moving out of him as he stays buried safely deep inside the heat of Jackson’s body. 

Mark’s fingers sneak over Jackson’s sides and down to his cock to stroke the length to the leisurely pace of Yugyeom’s body rolls, his mouth paves a path of bites and licks over Jackson’s throat. He bites at the place where Jackson’s neck meets his shoulder, making the younger’s whole body shudder, before he licks the sting with his tongue, “You’re being so good for us baby, so wonderful.” 

Lifting Jackson’s arms from around Yugyeom’s neck Mark pulls them back and behind his own head, hooking Jackson’s arms around his neck. Like that Jackson is leaning against Mark’s chest, his body arching to adjust to the new angle, and Yugyeom runs his hands over Jackson’s chest, his fingers skimming over the sensitive skin of his pink, erect nipples. Jackson swallows, feeling his throat run dry at the delicate touch.

Yugyeom grabs at the outside of his legs, thumbs pressing into the space under Jackson’s knees as he starts raising his legs from where they rest on either side of the maknae’s form. The change in angle has Jackson shift further, body weight leaning against Mark’s chest, and he tenses in pleasure as Yugyeom’s cock presses against his prostate with a solid pressure. He groans around the gag, feeling his orgasm approaching with lightning-fast speed. 

The three of them keep shifting, Yugyeom’s hands are hooked under Jackson’s legs and he starts thrusting lightly, still rolling his hips in circles rather than giving any force behind his pushes. But the continuous movement has his cock pressing against Jackson’s prostate, making his eyes roll back. Mark’s hand is there stroking him to completion with solid, hard touches of his fingers and Jackson is coming, he’s coming, he’s-

He whines, body convulsing as his orgasm is denied by the cock ring. 

Smeared in precome, Mark’s hand leave his cock. It’s a deep red hue and filled with blood, dripping at the slit, but Jackson won’t get a chance to rest just yet. The American moves his fingers to stroke them lightly at the underside of his arms, shushing him gently as Jackson pants, coming down from the lost high feeling oversensitive and exposed. There are tears slipping from his eyes and Yugyeom leans down, kisses the salt from his cheeks softly, “It’s okay hyung, we got you.”

He whimpers in response. They’re so gentle with him now but it’s all a part of the game. Jackson knows they love seeing him wild and trembling, love seeing him on the edge, desperate and losing his mind under their hands. And he loves it just as much as they do.

“Mark-hyung, can you help me?” Yugyeom asks, looking towards Mark who’s been peppering light kisses against the side of Jackson’s face, nuzzling into the short hair. He meets the youngest eyes and shuffles closer, fingers traveling down Jackson’s body until they grasp at the man’s ass cheeks, playing with the supple flesh.

“Up you go, baby” Mark whispers and Jackson can feel himself being lifted, being moved as Yugyeom hikes his legs even higher around his waist. Mark moves closer still to the point where his knees are almost touching the maknae’s, and the three of them are pressed chest to chest, back to chest. Close and intimate, not an inch of space between them.

Yugyeom chooses this moment to snap his hips up, jostling Jackson slightly. He makes a muffled noise still sensitive from almost coming, walls fluttering around the length. There are tears at the corners of his eyes, welling up, Jackson feels the shocks of pain and pleasure running up his spine, and he bites into the gag. Trying to grind down to the best of his abilities as he feels the thick cock thrust inside his ass, Jackson grunts when the youngest repeats the movement. Without the use of both his hands and legs there isn’t much he can do other than hold on for the ride.

And Yugyeom is no longer holding back. 

The maknae starts fucking him for real now, snapping his hips up with powerful thrusts that make Jackson arch his back and clench his fists, make him sqeeze his eyes and draw in short, broken breaths. Mark’s hands spread Jackson’s ass cheeks and guide his hips back against the maknae’s thrusts, back against the skillful body rolls as he takes the weight of Jackson’s whole body onto himself. Yugyeom’s hands slide to Jackson’s mid-thigh gripping tightly at the swell of them as he pushes into the welcoming heat of the elder’s body, panting, groaning when Jackson’s walls clench around him. 

Jackson is not a light person, but the way he’s being held and moved around as if he weighed nothing shoots a lightning of pure arousal up his spine. Lifted up and down on Yugyeom’s cock, up and down, his leaking cock rubs against Yugyeom's stomach on each of the youngest’s plunges, and the pain only enhances his pleasure, courses through his veins until he starts shaking between his lovers.

He loves being at his boys’ mercy, loves giving himself away into their hands knowing they can make him feel pleasure, make him feel loved and safe, secure in ways he never experienced before. From the way both Yugyeom and Mark grip him tight Jackson knows they love it just as much.

“You’re incredible, hyung, you feel so good, I could do this forever,” Yugyeom breathes out against the shell of Jackson’s ear, sounding frazzled, vehement. His fingers dig hard into the meat of Jackson’s thighs and the man knows he’s going to have bruises on them in the shape of youngest’s hands, purplish and splayed out evenly over his skin. Yugyeom is always so sweet, so caring, but in moments like this he gets lost in pleasure, lost in the chase towards completion, lost in Jackson’s body. Eager. Overwhelmed by need.

“I want to keep you in my bed, tied and filled with a dildo, ready for me to fuck you whenever I’d like,” Yugyeom keeps speaking, spilling out filth and fantasies that have Jackson’s head spinning, have him clench tight around the cock inside him and each of the maknae’s thrusts hit against his prostate. “What do you think, hyung? Would you like that?”

Mark hums in agreement at Yugyeom’s words, lips breaking away from Jackson’s skin where he’s been sucking bruises into the younger’s neck long enough to say, “You’d like being our good boy toy, right gaga? Our pretty sex doll.” 

Jackson would like that very much and Mark knows it all too well.

He nods his head eagerly to Mark’s question, trying to show his appreciation through moans at the way Yugyeom speeds up his thrusts when he sees Jackson's reaction. The maknae works his hips with a purpose as Jackson’s hole flutters around his cock. He wants, needs to have the youngest come inside him. It doesn’t take long before Yugyeaom’s rhythm falters, before his thrusts grow sharp and uncoordinated. Jackson watches with insatiable eyes as Yugyeom's face scrunches and he throws his head back, stilling inside the elder.

Yugyeom slumps against him, adding additional weight onto Mark’s form, crushing Jackson between the two of them before he gathers himself enough to slump down on the bed. Jackson's thighs slide free from his hold and the man drops onto the maknae’s lap falling further on the softening cock, Mark’s hands coming up to support his hips. Jackson moves his hands from behind the American’s head to his front, still tied together and slightly trembling as he resettles himself onto his knees.

Mark is a steady wall behind him and he helps Jackson slide off Yugyeom’s cock to which the youngest makes a slight noise of protest but remains motionless otherwise. Jackson can feel the still hard length of Mark's dick against his back and he turns around, careful not to disturb their young lover. The American unclasps the gag from around his head, removing the plastic ball from his mouth and leans down to kiss Jackson softly, “What do you want, baby?”

“Fuck me, come inside me,” Jackson says without a thought, hoarse and too aroused to wonder about whether his body is capable of taking any more of harsh pounding.

Mark hums in response as he kisses his way into Jackson's mouth, tongue lapping at his upper lip, slipping inside and caressing Jackson’s own. His fingers sneak down the yonger’s body to brush over his hole, easily dipping two of his fingers inside into the abused ring of muscle, loose from the fucking Yugyeom gave him. “Want me to fuck your ass, bǎobèi?”

“Please, please, Yíēn” Jackson pleads, licking his lips, hands reaching to scratch at Mark’s chest.

“Such a polite boy,” Mark muses, curling his fingers and pushing them further inside Jackson’s body. The younger's breath hitches as he pushes back against the digits, rolling his hips so the American will have an easier angle to fuck him. Mark’s eyes, impossibly, go darker at the movement. “Lay on your back, Jacks.”

Jackson hurries to comply, Mark’s fingers slipping from inside him and he whines just the slightest, already missing their shape but knows what he’s about to get will be much better. He moves around Yugyeom’s form to find a place and lays down, looking up at Mark. The American makes his way between his thighs, positions his cock at Jackson’s hole and thrusts forward in one fast plunge, making Jackson shout, finally able to voice his appreciation. The noise rouses Yugyeom who has been dozing off on the bed, and he rolls to his side, watching the hard and punishing pace Mark settles for them. 

Now that they both are close to coming Mark doesn’t hold anything back, driving into Jackson’s body with force, lifting one of his legs to wrap around his waist as he grunts and gasps above the younger man. For a few thrusts Yugyeom simply lays and observes them, eyes fleeting over Jackson’s face and his hands pressed against Mark’s chest, over the line of Mark’s back and the strong way with which he pushes into Jackson’s body, but soon he gets bored. His hand comes up to Jackson’s chest to play with his nipple and he leans closer to place his lips on golden skin, suck at one of his collarbones.

Their combined attention is enough to make Jackson beg.

“Yug- Yugyeomie, I need to come,” he whines, turning his body slightly towards the maknae. He rubs his wrist together, not knowing where to place his hands. He captures the American’s gaze, pupils blown wide and eyes dark, “please Mark, I want-”

“Do you think we should let him come, Mark-hyung?” Yugyeom asks conversationally, interrupting Jackson’s pleas. He lifts one of his hands to bury it in Jackson’s hair, gently pulling his head back, exposing the line of his throat to press his lips against the skin.

“Up to you Yugyeom. Do you think he deserves it?” Mark responds, attempting to sound collected but he sounds just as wrecked and on edge as Jackson feels. On a particularly well aimed thrust Jackson screams again, clenching hard around Mark’s cock and the American almost doubles over above him, swears and pants, trying to keep his rhythm.

Yugyeom hums in thought, eyes focused on Jackson’s face. 

“Geyomie, Gyeomie, please- ah!” Jackson’s words are spilling from his lips one after another, a waterfall of desperate pleads, and Yugyeom shuffles closer, “please let me come, I need to come.”

The Maknae’s lips are on his, muffling the words of request with a hungry kiss Yugyeom presses against his lips. He’s so close to coming, on the verge of bursting, the ecstasy waiting just out of his reach and for a second Jackson fears this too will be a lost opportunity. Except a second later there's a hand stroking his cock and Jackson comes with a shout that gets swallowed by Yugyeom’s lips as his mind fizzles out into nothingness.

Jackson comes to consciousness surrounded by warmth, clean and fitted between two bodies. There are hands lightly petting his hair, his hips, his shoulders. He sighs into the touch, feeling a pair of lips at his forehead, a leg thrown over his calf, an arm laying over his own. He goes back to sleep knowing he’s loved. Knowing he loves. 

**Author's Note:**

> so how about that Elle shoot Yugyeom did, huh? ngl, it sure made a certain impression on me
> 
> Would you like to leave me a comment? I like knowing if anyone likes my writing. I like validation. I also like knowing what you guys like so that I may write more of it for you.


End file.
